poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lady Ubeuna's Plans
This is how Lady Ubuena's plan goes in USApyon and Jibanyan in The Road to the Ancient Yokai. Lady Ubuena: '''Do you know why the warriors say that? '''Captain: '''Why? '''Lady Ubuena: '''Because they don't say that word. It's time to take the future in my own hand's. And this City will be cleansed. Even if I have to do this myself. '''Captain: '''How? '''Lady Ubuena: '''There are dark magic's here. With Power... Oh... my, my, my, my. It's not called the age of the Keima for nothing. This will be delightful way to bid the false warrior... Goodbye. Our Heroes are hanging around in the city '''Jibanyan: '''Well, it's... nice. '''Chief: '''Nice? '''Komasan: '''Yes. Nice. '''Chief: '''But. '''Nekoniko: '''I'm, but... it's really fits for the Warrior's. '''Chief: '''My lords. '''Fuyunyan: We've been around boats so many times. Jibanyan: '''And that thing, um... what did people say about the pointy thing that goes up and down? '''Chief: '''The mast? '''Komasan: '''The mast, yes. That mast is good, zura. But look at it, I mean it's not... Nearly, enough, um, uh... Rope. '''Chief: '''Rope? '''Nekoniko: '''Yes, the rope. Exactly, my point! Vertical ascension requires a lot more.... Rope. '''Chief: '''My lords. '''Jibanyan: '''And look at this... this does not look secure, nyan. '''Nekoniko: '''Chief, we're so sorry, but, um... all and all, it's an complete do-over. '''Chief: '''You know, my lords. If you wish to stay here, you only need to say so. '''Nekoniko: '''You mean, forever? '''Chief: 'Jibanyan: '''We can't. We want to go back with USApyon and the others. We're friends. '''Chief: '''Many plans in the other worlds, right? '''Jibanyan: '''Yeah, a lot of Adventures. '''Chief: '''Well, then... I better go get some rope. '''Jibanyan: '''Oh, chief, um... forget about the rope. Um, our mistake. '''Chief: '''Well, to there is Yokai. Meanwhile '''USApyon: '''Half, dani? Um... I don't think so. Um, I'll tell you what. '''Inumaro: '''We'll let you come back to the Yokai City with us, like you want it. And, um... yeah, we can see our ways clear to throwing you.... Ten percent? '''Blizzaria: '''You know, maybe I don't want to go to the Yokai City with you and take it back. '''Whisper: '''Oh! Like you don't want you to go to the Yokai City. '''Blizzaria: '''Oh, like you don't want me to go to the Yokai city. '''Komajiro: '''We want you to want... what you want. '''Blizzaria: '''Go on. '''USApyon: '''Alright, cards on the table. Um... We want you to go to the Yokai City with us and our friends. Most Inumaro. '''Inumaro: '''Especially me. Only me and my friends. Forget Nekoniko and his friends. '''Blizzaria: '''Well, as long as you want. Me too, okay? '''Inumaro: '''Deal? '''Blizzaria: '''Deal. Jibanyan and his friends heard for what they said '''Nekoniko: '"Forget Nekoniko and his friends" Well, forget Inumaro and his friends. Meanwhile The Captain is making something in the Cauldron '''Lady Ubuena: '''Well, it's is ready yet? She check the Cauldron and it's not powerful '''Lady Ubuena: '''It's seems to be missing something. She look at book '''Lady Ubuena: '''Ah, that's it. It's needs more Spirit. She push the Captain to the Cauldron and the it became Powerful and then she released all the Keima '''Lady Ubuena: '''Do as I command! (Laughs) Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts